Hogwarts Uncovered?
by Ellie3
Summary: The first chapter(prolouge) of Hogwarts Uncovered? Ron falls in love with a girl whose parents mysteriously disappear. Who is this girl? Hagrid's niece! But this little uncle's girl has her heart set for someone you'll never believe! Plus:Harry expresses
1. Mysterious Gal

Hogwarts Uncovered?  
Prolougue  
  
Ron Weasley woke up one morning to the sound of knocking downstairs. Ron shook his   
  
head as he got out of bed. How could people knock so loud? Don't they know how big the Burrow   
  
is? Ron thought as he shuffled down the stairs.  
  
"Allo, Mr. Weasley?" a voice said.  
  
"Yes?" Mr. Weasley answered.  
  
"Ah, i'm Jack Struglehimmer. I'm with the Ministry of Children..."   
  
"Oh yes, I think i've met your partner before!"  
  
"Aaron Boblen? Oh yes. Your the father of George and Fred Weasley!" Jack laughed.  
  
"Eheh yes, I am." Mr. Weasley turned bright red. Ron always thought dad was embarrassed by his   
  
two carvival sons.  
  
"Anyways, sir, I was sent here because you have children heading off to Hogwarts in 'bout a day I   
  
suppose?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes I do-" Mr. Weasley was cut off by his wife who trampled down the stairs.  
  
"Ron! It's gosh near 6 in the morning! Go back to bed!" She whined.  
  
"Yes mother." Of course, Ron only went up a few stairs.  
  
"Arthur! Let that poor man in! Don't you have manners!?" she said as she plopped the door open.  
  
"Scuse me. Come in, Mr. Struglehimmer." Arthur mumbled.  
  
"Welcome! I am Molly Weasley! Now what brings you to the-" this time Molly was cut off by another   
  
figure bouncing through the door. It was a girl, with long, shiny braids. She was very short, almost   
  
as if she was an elf. She did have a very long nose, not as long as her bangs though. Her bangs   
  
almost touched her hip. Ron stood in amazement. She was so...beautiful! Who was she? Could   
  
she be, his guardian angel? No no no of course not! What pish posh! Just then somebody ran down   
  
the stairs. Ron jumped right in the path of a very sleepy Ginny Weasley.   
  
"Aieeeeeee!" Ron screeched as he and Ginny tumbled down the stairs.  
  
"My stars!" Molly ran over to the pile of legs at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Ugh. Ginny! What is your problem?" Ron said as he tried to untangle himself.  
  
"I-i heard people! I wanted to see who it was! Of course you had to be on the stairs  
  
like a big dummy!" Ginny said as she pushed Ron away. Everything went silent, until a hysterical   
  
laugh broke out. It seemed to be the mysterious girl!  
  
"AHAHAHAHA! If that wasn't as funny as a rat on a broomstick!" the girl giggled.  
  
"Heh..." Ron remembered when Fred tied Scabbers to Percy's broomstick a few summers back.  
  
"So? Aren't we going to introduce ourselves?" the girl said impatiently. "I'm Ellie Mathmare. Now,   
  
who might these kiddies be?"  
  
"Oh yes. Ellie, this is Ron Weasley, and the little girl is Ginny." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Oy!" she giggled. "When does school start?" 


	2. Unusually Abnormal...

Hogwarts Uncovered?  
  
***Chapter 1***  
  
"Uhm, is Harry there? Yes, i'll hold. No i'm not a salesman. Magic? Excuse me? Oh ok." Ron   
  
said as Mr. Dursley yelled for Harry.  
  
"HARRY! SOME KID IS ON THE PHONE!" Uncle Vernon screamed.  
  
"Oh honey, please don't scream. Our little Dudley is in the kicthen watching T.V." Mrs. Dursley said as   
  
she walked into the living room.  
  
"In the kitchen? I thought he had three T.V. in his room!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed.  
  
"Two exploded, and the other one is missing..." She said slowly as she watched Harry run down the  
  
stairs. Uncle Vernon stared harshly at Harry as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Harry, it's Ron."  
  
"Ron-!"  
  
"I can't talk long. Come to the Burrow tonight!"  
  
"Ron, I can't! I still have to pack and Uncle-"  
  
"Seems you can't talk long either. You usually refer to Uncle Vernon as "Piggley Wiggley"..."  
  
"Okay, okay. How though?"  
  
"Percy is heading your way tonight. Fred convinced him to pick you up. Whatever he says, follow along, okay?"  
  
"Um...sure...but-"  
  
"You have to come. I'm serious. Just...come." Ron hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Mrs. Dursley asked unpatienly.  
  
"Um, an old friend asking why I don't go to school anymore-" he lied.  
  
"See what I mean? Magic? Psh! Now my big man Dudley is gonna get a real education!" he slapped his knee.  
  
"Uh, I have to finish packing." Harry ran upstairs. What was wrong with Ron? Ron had never rushed Harry like that before.   
  
Of course Harry had never agreed with something like that either. What was wrong with them? Harry finished packing and  
  
looked at Hedwig. "Oh Hedwig. My 5th year already and everything is going strange again. Why me? Why not Draco?  
  
Hopefully nobody dies." Just then Harry remembered last year. The ungrateful death of Cedric. Cedric never did anything   
  
except win the cup. Oh how much he hated He Who Shall Not Be Named. Just then his scar burned.  
  
"God damnit." he said as he held his head. "This is just great." 


	3. Not so nice

Hogwarts Uncovered?  
  
***Chapter 3***  
  
//note: On the Sirus letter, I used the font 'Freehand'. If it is not viewable. just pretend someone  
wrote it! Thank you. -Ellie  
  
  
Harry waited impatiently that night on his bed. It felt as his stomach had run 10 laps non-stop.  
  
It was almost half-past 11 and still no sign of Percy.  
  
"C'mon Percy you idiot. I'm sick of waiting! What a wool-headed lumox!" Harry started to pace around  
  
his room. Never had he been so nervous to leave his house! Never! Ron, if this is some kind of joke,  
  
I swear you'll never hear the end of it! Harry almost jumped when an owl blasted through the window into   
  
his bed.  
  
"Son of a...what's this? A letter!" Harry opened up the letter.  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
It's me, Sirus! How's life as a muggle? I have some strange news to  
tell you. Can we meet on the train tomorrow? Don't worry about how  
i'll get on, just go to the very back. Don't write back.  
  
p.s. - Keep the owl. His name is Tomah.  
Sirus  
  
"Sirus on the train? Goblins! I can't let anyone sit back there!" Harry stood up, then looked at  
  
Tomah. "Great, just great. I get ANOTHER owl. Hows Hedwig gonna like him..." Harry stood in  
  
astonishment as Hedwig flew out of her cage and hopped around Tomah. Then the two flew back to  
  
her cage and fell asleep on each other. Harry then again jumped as he heard a yell from his window.  
  
"Harry! Harry Potter! Percy Weasley is here and ready to charge the countryside!" he laughed.  
  
"God what a geek." Harry thought as he grabbed all his luggage. "Wait Percy, how am i suppose  
  
to fit all this on your broom???" Harry asked.  
  
"In my Supah Secret Trunk! Made it meself over the summer! It can fit up to 2 tons!"   
  
"But it's only two inches in volume!"  
  
"Didya here that Vernon? It sounded as if it came from Harry's room!" Mrs. Dursley screeched.  
  
"Oh no! Hurry Harry! Just throw everything in it! It will fit! I swear!" Percy cried!  
  
"Okay..." Harry threw all his stuff ontop of it. Next thing he knew, all of his luggage disappeared!  
  
"HARRY! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Uncle Vernon screamed as he burst through the door.  
  
"JUMP!" Percy screeched as he started to take off. Harry jumped. It wasn't a jump for a jump, it was   
  
a jump for freedom, a jump away from the Dursley's. Next thing Harry found himself doing besides  
  
hanging onto the broom was giving the Dursley's an unruly gesture(the middle finger, people!)  
  
"To the Burrow." Harry said harshly s he climbed on the broom. Percy just stared.  
  
"Hey, I can survive on my own...." then it hit him. He illegally ran from home. This   
  
wasn't right at all. All for Ron. All for Ron.  



	4. Girl at the Burrow

Hogwarts Uncovered?  
  
***Chapter 4***  
  
Harry finally arrived at the Burrow after a long, silent, broomride with Percy. Whatever Fred  
  
told Percy, it didn't really matter anymore. Harry jumped off the broom and decided it was time to   
  
speak. "How do you get your luggage out?"  
  
"Eheh...that's the only bit of a problem. You have to go in after it. All you do is grab all your stuff,   
  
and say "Inie Outie!"  
  
"Er, okay." Harry felt a bit queazy about this whole trunk thing. But he got right on top of it. Harry   
  
found himself falling in a wooden tunnel. Suddenly he hit a soft, cushiony floor.  
  
"Whoa. Freaky." The trunk had to be 10 feet long and about 20 feet high. There wasn't much in it,   
  
but if the Weasleys ever needed to move, this was perfect. Harry gathered all of his things which   
  
were neatly piled in the corner.  
  
"Okay, lets try this. Inie Outie!" Harry found himself back where he was standing.  
  
"Cool huh?" Percy put on a weak smile.  
  
"Yes. Nice housekeeping too."  
  
"Oh yes, mom hates it when things are just scewed..." Percy stopped. "It's still pretty early.  
  
Why don't ypu catch a few zZz's before you meet your long lost 'sister'!" he grabbed his broom and   
  
walked in.  
  
"Long lost...? Oh god Fred!" Harry ran in after.  
  
* * *  
Harry woke up not remembering much of last night. Just that he was at the Burrow and he could   
  
never go back home. Ron was sitting on his bed reading "Masters of the Wand" by Manarthur   
  
Bolaranet.  
  
"We didn't need that did we?" Harry asked groggly.  
  
"Goodness! Harry you scared me! Of course we don't! I'm glad your awoke now." Ron said   
  
excitingly.  
  
"Yes, i must see why your stupid ass dragged me here in the wee hours of the morning!"  
  
"Oh don't be pissy. She will amaze you!" Ron got up, "Come on, she's downstairs!" Ron ran down   
  
the stairs. "I'm...coming." Harry said as he got up. He walked slowly down the stairs before he   
  
heard voices coming from one of the many rooms.  
  
"Arthur, when will we leave?"  
  
"Well, hopefully right after Christmas break. That way everyone can say one last goobye to this   
  
place."  
  
"What about the kids?"  
  
"Well, Percy is staying home this year, so he can help pack. Then after school is out, we'll take   
  
them to the new place and explain it."  
  
"Oh I hope your plan works. Ron is gonna miss Harry."  
  
"Yes I know, but I don't think we won't be seeing him." The voices stopped and Harry continued   
  
downward. Strange. What on Earth were they babbling about?  
  
"Harry! Finally! I want you to meet Ellie. She's Hagrid's niece!" Harry stared in amazement at Ellie.   
  
If she was at all related to Hagrid, then something must of fell on her. She was way too small to be  
  
of any relation to a giant.  
  
"Ello. I am Ellie Mathmare," she bowed,"and your Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? Cool! I know how   
  
you feel. Having no parents and all." she sat down. "Is it time to go yet? I wanna met more people!"  
  
"Yes." Ron said dreamily. "MOM! We have to leave early!"  
  
"Okay Ron. EVERYONE LETS GO!" Molly screamed. In about 5 minutes everyone was standing in   
  
the front yard of the Burrow.  
  
"Were taking the car, but the trunk it coimg along as well!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.  
  
"Yay! Can me, Harry, and Ron rde in it?" Ginny jumped up and down.  
  
"Ellie too!" Ron point out.  
  
"Okay, okay! Let everyone get their stuff in, then we can head off!" Mr. Weasley said as he popped   
  
the small trunk in the backseat between Fred and George.  



	5. P*M*S

Hogwarts Uncovered?  
  
***Chapter 5***  
  
//note:Sorry it took me so long to add more chapters. I had too much to do. @_@  
  
  
"Harry." Ron whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry answered.  
  
"You like her?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ellie. Isn't she awesome?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"She'll be a perfect addition to the Hoqwarts family. I'm going to show her EVERYWHERE."  
  
"Not our secret place?"  
  
"Why not? She won't say anything!"  
  
"And how do you know Ron? It's OUR place. We haven't even shown Hermione yet! She'll piss a fit   
  
if she finds out Ellie sees it first!"   
  
"God Harry your such a bitch. Hermione is a carpet licker."  
  
"She's a what?"  
  
"You heard me! She likes NO ONE. She pretends to have a little crush on you, but face it.  
  
She stares at Angelina Johnson like she's a Golden Snitch!"  
  
Ginny turned her head towards the two arguing boys. Ron turned red as Harry scratched the back  
  
of his neck.  
  
"What's the 411 Ronny?" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Go to Hell Ginny." Ron snapped. Ginny gasped.  
  
"Whoa Ron. Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" a voice yelled from above the trunk.  
  
"Fred, go hump a broom. All of you suck. You don't understand me. Not even you Harry." Ron   
  
stood up, walked over towards Ellie and sat down.  
  
"If guys had PMS, you'd be on your Heavy day." Ellie giggled.  
  
"E-excuse me?" Ron stuttered.  
  
"C'mon Ron. Something must be up your ass. Your all bitchy and stuff." she said.  
  
"Uhm, no." Ron felt all twisted up.  
  
"HEY! Ronny the bitch and friends. We have arrived!" George announced. Mrs. Weasley screamed   
  
at George while Ron flicked George off.  
  
"Yay! I can't wait! Riding a train for the first time!" Ellie giggled. Everyone together said "Inie Outie"   
  
and soon they were in the middle of a busy station. Harry looked around to find...Uncle Vernon!   
  
Harry ducked low.  
  
"What's up with you?" Ellie asked.  
  
"My 'parents' are here!" Harry hissed.  
  
"OoOoh. Not suppose to be here?"  
  
"Yes I am. My 'parents' don't want me here!"  
  
"Oh, then here they come." 


End file.
